darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
White equipment
White equipment or White Knight equipment is a group of weapons and armour that are members only. As their name suggests, the equipment is the same equipment used by White Knights. White metal, along with black metal, is a coloured form of Steel made by different forging techniques which slightly increases the defensive capability . These techniques produce equipment of equivalent strength. To wield White Knight equipment the player must have completed the Wanted! quest, and have at least 25 Attack to wield weapons, 25 Defence to wear armour, and 25 Magic to wield the magic staff. It is uncommon to see players wearing White equipment because all players who have completed Wanted! have already completed Recruitment Drive, which provides a superior set of armour, Initiate armour. White Knights armour Armour 100px|caption=A male player wearing a white knight armour set.|rows=10}} Weapons Ranks and equipment To obtain White Knight equipment, a player can either buy items from Sir Vyvin in the Falador Castle or trade with another player as well as buying it on the Grand Exchange. Players wishing to purchase armour from Sir Vyvin must have the appropriate White Knight rank, as shown. Having the master rank is one of the requirements needed to get a trimmed Completionist cape. In order to increase your ranking and unlock equipment items, you must kill Black Knights. Black knights killed as a non-member character that has completed Wanted! still count toward the kill count. Each player begins credited with 100 kills at the rank of Novice. Note that players that have begun While Guthix Sleeps can choose to slay the Elite Black Knights over regular Black Knights. Each one slain counts for 12 regular Black Knights slain. It is important to note that if you kill White Knights, your ranking will decrease. Each White Knight killed removes one Black Knight kill from a player's ranking. Method for obtaining ranks * Mage gear (tank or power gear depending on your level) * 10-15 prayer flasks (or use Demon horn necklace+Bonecrusher) * Magic level boosting items * Dwarven multicannon + 4,000 Cannonballs A good method to kill lots of Black knights is to go to the Black Knights' Base in the far south of Taverley Dungeon. If possible you can use a Dwarven multicannon to speed up your kills as well as prayers/ancient curses to boost skills or pray for melee. In that case it is also advised to use a Demon horn necklace with a Bonecrusher to keep replenishing prayer points at high rates (this can virtually remove the need for prayer potions). When you're in the dungeon place your cannon 8 squares from the front of the northern entrance, and two squares west of the eastern pillar. Stand 1 square East and 2 squares South of the base of your cannon. You never leave this position. For high levels Turn on Torment and Auto Retaliate, and don't move. Let the cannon bring the knights to you. Fire the cannon and drink potions when needed, occasionally use Soul Split if needed. This method is possible to give 800 kills an hour. For maxed players, stand at cannon centre with auto-retaliate on, no need for any prayers or pots or food. Double drygores or chaotic rapiers allow you to Flurry a few times a minute, good for 2-8 kills each time. Using Sacrifice(basic Constitution ability) every now and then recovers what little health is lost. Bandos armour or equivalent is more than enough. This method yields 1,000 kills an hour and costs approximately 2,500 cannonballs. Temple Knight armour Initiate armour Initiate armour can be obtained after completing the Recruitment Drive quest by buying it from Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador. It requires 20 defence and 10 prayer to wear. This armour has the same stats as its Black and White armour counterparts, but with a superior prayer bonus. Proselyte armour Proselyte armour can be obtained after completing the Slug Menace quest from Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador. The quest is a requirement for wearing the set, along with 30 Defence and 20 Prayer. It has the same stats as its Mithril armour counterpart (except for the Prayer bonus). Trivia * The number of kills required to achieve each White Knight rank corresponds to each number in the Fibonacci Sequence multiplied by 100. * Although there is no white crossbow, there are crossbows hanging on the wall in the archery store on the Void Knight Outpost that appear to have white limbs. * In RuneScape Classic, White Knights wore steel armour. * Sir Amik Varze mentions that the armour can be rebought by the armoury for the same price it is sold; this used to be the case, but since the Personalised Shop Update, it is not, and is bought at a reduced price like other shops. * At one point in time, players had to search through dialogue in order to access the White Knight Armoury. This was changed on 6 March 2012, along with several graphical updates - there is now a trade option when right clicking Sir Amik Varze. * The Zamorakian black knight and Saradominst white knight kills at the Battle of Lumbridge did not count towards the White Knight ranking system of the Wanted! quest rewards. * A total of 9,030 coins are needed to buy the required White Knight Equipment to store in the Costume Room's Armour case. References nl:White equipment zh:白裝備 fi:White equipment